Love of the Wolf Moon
by Lady Dina
Summary: My part of the story (Child of Prophet) a love story between Remus Lupin and Sudina Silverwolf. See what mischief the two can get into when Sudina is the new Care of Magical Creatures Teacher.


_(A/N- Copied this form Misery's side so mine would make more since so yeah… moving on…)_

"So was there a reason you came?" Sudina asked with her usual smile.

Misery smiled a bit this was her sister after all, "actually I have news."

"Of what origin?" Remus questioned.

"Of my own Remus. I'm going to have a baby." She said and waited for there reactions.

Sudina blinked once, twice, three times before it sank in or then again, "I'm sorry I was hallucinating I thought you just said you were going to have a baby."

"Sudina don't make me hurt you." Misery growled her eyes snapping to an eerie shade of green.

"But you… I thought first you'd be last to marry and now your having a baby too!" Sudina yelped.

Misery sighed and shook her head and began to walk towards the hospital wing. _(A/N- End the copying…)_

"So your sister's expecting, Funny I always thought you would have kids first" Remus laughed once Misery was well out of earshot.

Sudina shot him a glare "You know I'm not the one to sleep around, I want to be married first" she sighed.

Remus smiled "I know that is why I got this."

Sudina turned fully to look at him only to see he had dropped to one knee a ring box held in his out stretched hand. "Sudina Silverwolf," he said gently "Will you give me the honor of marrying you?" he asked a hopeful look in his eyes.

Slowly, vary slowly things began to register in her brain. Taking the ring box she opened it to reveal a beautiful white gold ring. On closer inspection it had two wolves holding a black onyx with their paws while the rest of there body made the ring band it's self. With tear filled eyes Sudina looked up to Remus who was now standing up right again.

"Well?" he asked a smile on his face.

Acting on impulse Sudina leaped onto him in a hug as she kissed him while she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes" she breathed as she continued to sob happily.

"I'm glad, now can you please stop chocking me?"

Sudina blushed as she let go dropping back down to the ground though she still felt as if she was in the clouds.

It was Remus who noticed the growing crowd around them, tapping Sudina on the shoulder "we have an audience" he said lowly.

Sudina looked around "right" she whispered back "All of you, on your way before I start taking points!" she said raising her voice. Most of the crowd left while only a handful remained "Do I need to get my sister?" Sudina threatened.

"Who, Wait you have a sister here…. Is it because you can't do anything yourself or do you always need her?" one boy mocked.

Sudina turned sharply to face him "Judging by your question you are a first year thus you would not know. First I can and will handle punishment myself; be warned I do not give lines. Now as for my sister, she is the Potions teacher perhaps you have heard of her?"

He got wide eyed "Yes, mam"

"Good consider yourself warned, now off with ya" and with that the reaming few turned on there heals and fled.

Remus chuckled "I hate to ask what Misery dose"

Sudina nodded "As do I, I think my system works though"

"Oh and what is it if not lines?" he asked raising an eye brow.

Sudina smiled wickedly "The forest"

Remus sighed "And to think people always wondered how you and Misery are related" he said dryly even though it was the truth, many did wonder for they didn't look any thing alike Sudina with her silver hair and golden eyes and Misery with Black hair and green eyes. And that was nothing compared to their personalities, they were literally like day and night.

"Yeah funny isn't" she laughed "Oh, the rings beautiful" she said as she slid it on her finger admiring it "Now I can't wait to tell Misery my good news"

"Why wait?" he asked as he pulled her into his arms kissing the top of her head.

"She has class now, I think… Oh crap I'm suppose to have one now too... you can help" grabbing his arm she took off running down the hall, out the main doors and towards the Forbidden Forest where she would be teaching Care for Magical Creatures. She had for the past year or so due to Rubeus Hagrid marrying and wanting a little time to start a family, not that it stopped him visiting every so often that was.

Slowing to a walk as she neared the hut, which she remodeled and made her own, she saw a few students filling in. She wasn't to late if at all "Remus, you get to be my helper you could say… I'm going to go get the lesson; make sure no one dose anything they shouldn't ok?" She asked as she stretched up and kissed his cheek making him blush slightly "Be right back"

Remus watched the class getting slightly worried. 'Sure she knows the forest but that doesn't mean she can't get hurt, and it has been awhile' he thought and almost by cue Sudina came out leading a solid white horse, and it would have been if it wasn't for a long silver horn coming out from it's forehead.

"This is a unicorn as I am sure many of you know; his name is Lightfoot. As a young foul it was abandoned by its mother for she had twins. This one being the weaker of the two it was left so the other would have a better chance of survival. I found him and raised him to the best of my abilities not wanting such a beautiful animal to die. Thus he is not as timid as most would be. If the girls would like to come over you may meet him" Sudina Instructed. (_A/N- Ok most of this I made up with the help of some books... So it may not be perfect but it works for me seeing as real animals will do this at times.)_

Remus was beside himself "Raised a Unicorn, goes into the Forbidden Forest for casual walks, you never seize to amaze me and that is why I love you." He thought out loud as he watched the group gather around his soon to be wife and the Unicorn, the unicorn with all its beauty was nothing compared to his Sudina. A smile grew on his face as he watched her, never could he get enough of her nor would he ever.

_A/N- Ok well there's the first chap, hope you all like it... in short this is mostly my side of my sisters story which can be found here _- (Misery DeSoul: Child of Profit) - _So yeah that's it look for more soon…please review. _


End file.
